


Seungjin- Coconut Ice Cream

by Dorithecat0325



Series: Stray kids oneshots [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, seungjin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorithecat0325/pseuds/Dorithecat0325
Summary: Hyunjin and Seungmin go out to buy ice cream for the group
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: Stray kids oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206548
Kudos: 14





	Seungjin- Coconut Ice Cream

Ship- Hyunjin X Seungmin  
-Soft

———————————

Hyunjin was lazing around on the sofa scrolling through Netflix trying to find something new to watch, it was currently summer, but Hyunjin had deemed it was too hot outside and he didn't want to get burned from the sun.

All the other members soaked in the sun and they were enjoying the nice weather. Felix and Chan making the most of it and reminiscing on their time in Australia.  
Whilst the members were sun bathing or playing some games, Seungmin went to search for the one person who decided to binge watch some random series.

"Hyunjinnie" seungmin dragged out as he shuffled into the dorm's living dorm.

"Hmm?" Hyunjin peeped his head up to wear Seungmin was standing in his shorts,shirt and glasses on his forehead out of the way.

"Stop moping around inside and enjoy the sun!"  
Seungmin grabbed onto Hyunjin's hand and pulled him off the black sofa.

Hyunjin lay their lifeless letting the younger boy use his strength to get Hyunjin to move.

"Whyyy" Hyunjin moped.

Seungmin let Hyunjin drop to the ground.  
"You are coming to get ice cream for me and the other members. We don't have any and also I can get away from Felix trying to teach me twice dances"

Hyunjin chuckled at the comment and slowly stood up, "fine as long as you let me count it as a date" he winked towards seungmin.

The younger blushed and quickly turned away, "su-sure". He stuttered out of nervousness.

Seungmin could never understand why Hyunjin was so confident towards his flirty remarks, he never got flustered over anything and always had a pick up line hidden up his sleeve for the perfect moment. As much as Seungmin hated it, he couldn't deny it was a skill he wish he had so he could uno-reverse some of Hyunjin's confidence for himself.

The pair grabbed their wallets, keys and phones before making their way out of the dorm.  
Immediately stepping outside the boys were hit with the blazing sun and scorching heat.

"Why is it so hot" Hyunjin immediately complained.  
Seungmin rolled his eyes as the pair walked up the street.

"Aren't you a certified Aussie boy Hyunjin? I would've thought the heat was nothing for you"

Hyunjin immediately shut up and started sarcastically commenting on how nice the heat was and how he wish he could stay outside all day.

Seungmin chuckled at Hyunjins dramatic self and the boys began their walk up a fairly steep hill.

"Hyung why are we walking this way?" Seungmin breathes out heavily, the mix of heat and a tall incline was not a good combination and both boys regretted it.

"Becaus- because they have the best ice cream up here" Hyunjin huffed out.

Seungmin didn't have the energy to converse with the elder but nodded in agreement. The ice cream shop on top of the hill was very good, and served some interesting combinations of ice cream.

The pair eventually got to the top of the hill, after a couple of breaks and a stop on the bench at the top they caught their breathe.

"Aish, at least it's downhill on the way back" Hyunjin let out as he leaned back on the seat.

Seungmin nodded, "very true, I still can't believe we walked all the way up the hill just for this specific shop"

After a quick break the two stood and began the last walk to the ice cream shop. During this time Seungmin felt a bolt on confidence pass through him and he slid his slightly sweaty hand into that of Hyunjin's. Hyunjin seemed to jump at the sudden contact but squeezed seungmin's hand in reassurance as they walked. Hyunjin also didn't miss the opportunity to interlock their fingers. Seungmin had a bright smile and flushed red cheeks, not only from the walk but from the boy holding his hand.  
Hyunjin let out a small smile and he pushed open the door to the ice cream shop which hit them both immediately with cooling air.

Both letting out a sigh, but not each other's hands as they wandered round the store looking for the goods. Seungmin carried a small blue basket in his free hand as his other was still preoccupied.

The rows of fridges were stacked full of different ice creams in boxes and containers and at the front past the aisles stood a counter were customers could get a cone or pot of ice cream of their choice.

"Let's grab a few boxes of different ice creams from the fridges first" Hyunjin suggested as the two roamed around and picked out a few lollies as well and pots of ice cream. Napoliteon ice cream was a must, as well as a few different magnum flavours. As they deemed there was enough ice cream for the members, Hyunjin pulled seungmin over to the counter.

The clerk smiled at the pair and put on some gloves as they both debated which flavours looked the best.

"What do you want babe?" The words slipped out off Hyunjin's tongue so easily it flustered seungmin completely.

The boy went bright red and wanted to hide away from the embarrassment, not to mention the swarm of butterflies that had erupted in his stomach.

"Coconut" he managed to squeak out before looking down to the ground.

He could feel Hyunjin's body shake from a silent laughter.

"Two coconut ice creams in tubs please" Hyunjin smiled to the clerk. His hand slipped out of Seungmin's quickly as he retrieved his wallet and paid for the ice creams and the basket full of treats.

Seungmin had recollected himself in that time and had taken the coconut ice cream pots from the countertop. Now with both hands full Hyunjin couldn't hold hand with Seungmin but he didn't mind.

After bowing and bidding the shop owner goodbye the two left and sat down outside.

"What if I wanted a cone?" Seungmin pouted slightly as he took a bite of the sweet ice cream.

"Well, it's a hot day, the ice cream has basically completed melted already and we've only been here for less than a minute, so it catches the melted parts" Hyunjin pointed out, a smug smile on his face.

Seungmin rolled his eyes for the second time that day. "Fine I guess that makes sense"

"See I'm genius, hyun-genius" Hyunjin said in English, mocking himself from a live he had done with Jeongin,Felix and Chan.

"Sure sure" Seungmin smiled.

Seungmin had finished his ice cream before the elder and noticed that Hyunjin definitely wasn't the cleanest eater. As Hyunjin was looking down and scraping out the last remains of his ice cream, Seungmin lent over and using his thumb he quickly wiped away some of the ice cream from the corner of Hyunjin's mouth.

Seungmin beamed as the boy blushed at the action and looked up in shock. Seungmin had managed to uno-reverse him finally. Hyunjin was a still in shock and so Seungmin used his last ounce of confidence and leaned in again.

"Oops I missed" and he leaned forward and pecked Hyunjin's lips, before Hyunjin could recover himself seungmin smiled and stood up.  
"I got it that time"

Seungmin swiftly walked away and started to make his way back to the dorm. A new found smile stuck on his face as he replayed what he had just done.

Hyunjin snapped out of it and immediately stood up, grabbing their shopping he rushed after the younger.  
"Yah! seungmin! wait up the ice cream is going to melt!"


End file.
